1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for reconfiguring generally cylindrical, open-top containers that are formed from deformable metal, to elongate the containers and to provide the containers with tapered, fluted side portions that enable the reconfigured containers to be nested for empty shipment and storage of a maximum number of containers in a minimum of space, with each reconfigured container having at least one ring-like formation extending about a peripheral portion of the container to strengthen the reconfigured container, to improve the container's stability, and/or to improve its handling characteristics. Other aspects of the invention relate to features of the nestable containers that are produced through use of the system of the invention, and to the utilization of these nestable containers to maximize the container carrying capacity of valuable cartage and storage space.
2. Prior Art
Open-top containers are well known that are of generally cylindrical shape and have circular bottom walls that are connected along circumferentially extending seams to upstanding, generally cylindrical side walls. Examples include containers that range in character from small "tin cans" of the type that are used to contain household foodstuffs, to relatively large steel drums that are utilized in industry. While the present invention is discussed principally in conjunction with its applicability to relatively large, open-top, steel drums of the type that are reused repeatedly in industry, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that features of the invention are not limited in their application to use with industrial drums that are formed from steel. Likewise, while the present invention is discussed principally in conjunction with its applicability to the reconfiguring of containers such as industrial drums, many of which already have seen service in industry, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that features of the invention are not limited in their application to use with "used" containers such as industrial drums, but rather can be employed quite advantageously in conjunction with the formation of nestable new containers.
Because the cost of cleaning or otherwise reconditioning open-top containers such as steel drums to enable the drums to be reused is a mere fraction of the cost of manufacturing replacement drums, it has become a widely accepted practice in industry to repeatedly reuse steel drums. Used and reconditioned drums are not only available for purchase but have come to comprise commodities having such value that large storage spaces in ware houses often are devoted to the empty storage of reusable drums. Likewise, in view of the relatively low cost that is associated with reusing existing steel drums--as compared to the much higher relatively cost that is associated with purchasing new drums for one-time use--it has become quite commonplace for relatively large volumes of expensive interstate cartage space to be utilized for the transport of empty drums to sites where the drums are to be reused.
A problem with the empty storage and empty shipment of open-top containers of standard size such as steel drums is that the generally cylindrical shape of these containers prohibits the containers from being even partially nested one within another to permit the empty containers to be stacked or otherwise grouped to make efficient use of the space that they occupy. Each container of standard size that is added to a storage space in a warehouse, or to a transport space in a semi-trailer truck or a railroad boxcar, does nothing to make any use whatsoever of the empty space that is defined within such other containers as already occupy the storage or transport space.
3. The Referenced Parent and Companion Cases
The referenced Parent Utility Case addresses the foregoing and other problems as by providing a system for reconfiguring generally cylindrical containers that is particularly well suited for use with reusable industrial drums formed from metal. As will be apparent from the description and claims that follow, the present invention relates to improvement features that preferably are utilized together with features of the invention of the Parent Utility Case.
The referenced Parent Design Cases relate to container shapes and appearance features that have evolved as a part of a continuing development program that has given rise to the invention of the present case. Selected features of the present invention may be utilized with such design features as are disclosed in the referenced Parent Design Cases.
The referenced Companion Case relates to container shape and appearance features that may be employed in the preferred practice of the present invention.